Mongul The Elder vs Terrax The Tamer
Terrax vs Mongul Wiz: These two are tyrants of unimaginable power. Boomstick: Terrax! Herald of Galactus….. Wiz: And Mongul, Nemesis of Superman and Dictator of Warworld. ' Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their strength, armor and weapons to see who would win a… Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE! Mongul Wiz: Mongul was born as a descendant. The descendent of a long line of planetary rulers, except...he was quite unique. Boomstick: Wait. So this guy has ruled planets?!? That’s so freaking cool! I wish I could rule a planet. I would call it Boomstickytown! ''' Wiz: One....I can’t-...I can...I can’t tell you how INSANELY wrong that sounds, but two, Boomstick, we've had planet eaters, universe rulers AND creation creators and destroyers. This is what amazes you? '''Boomstick: I happen to be sober today. Matter of fact! BEERS FOR EVERYONE *Boomstick cracks open a beer can and tosses one to Wiz* Wiz: No…Since a young age, Mongul strongly believed that the strong had a natural subjection to the weak. He believed that he was supposed to be a great ruler, one who shouldn’t bend down to the will of pesky weaklings, but...you know..that generally turns people evil. Boomstick: I'm going to be angry if Mongul turns up as a Yellow Ripoff of Apocalypse. Like...what the heck? They look so similar, except Apocalypse has those weird blue lips while Mongul’s breasts pop out. Wiz: What the fu- ANYWAYS, Apocalypse appeared in 1986, Mongul in 1980. Boomstick: Okay. I guess I won’t be THAT angry. ' Wiz: BACK TO THE POINT. Mongul was a greedy person and he wasn’t willing to share anything. ANYTHING. Not even with his own kind. NOT EVEN with his own flesh and blood. '''Boomstick: This eventually led to Mongul brutally murdering his brother *cough cough..more ripoffs sensed*. Afterwards, his parents tried to induce punishments after punishments. I wonder if they took his alien cell phone and grounded him, ' Wiz: Eventually the failed attempts led to a conflict. A...war between the family. This conflict was so big, it led to the entire planet to be ravaged and for the populations to be ruthlessly destroyed. Eventually...Mongul survived. The bad part? He was the ONLY one that survived. 'Boomstick: But you know...he decided that without his parents to protect him and tell him what to do, or without his pesky siblings breathing down his shoulder, he basically did what he wanted, eventually conquering other planets and ruling entire solar systems with an IRON FIST. ' Wiz: This eventually led to the creation of a planet known as Warworld...basically Mongul’s planet where he rules as the supreme monarch, however, with the rising conflicts at hand, Mongul eventually ran into one problem...or an entire army of them. The intergalactic “spacecops” known as the Green Lantern Corps….but he ended up joining their arch enemies. '''Boomstick: Mongul was chosen to be a member of the dreaded Sinestro Corps, an organization that he eventually took over by making everyone hail him and renaming it the Mongul Corps, coming into a conflict with Sinestro himself that sparked an enmity between both. Eventually, Mongul was ultimately expelled from the Corps. Wiz: After a long time, Mongul came across Earth with plans of conquest, but was nonetheless defeated by it’s superheroes. Specifically Superman. Years later, he returned to Earth in order to gather a "voluntary army" composed of the entire planet's young gamer population, youths who willingly spend every waking moment to strategize about battles Boomstick: That's…….dumb. Wiz: Mongul has immense power, even rivaling beings like Superman or Wonder Woman. He’s superhumanly strong, able to hang on with the top-tier Justice League members and Mongul is also powerful enough to take insane attacks from them due to his insane invulnerability. He’s also pretty fast for a large opponent and he really doesn’t get tired, plus he has limited telekinesis and impressive amounts of telepathic resistance; however, what makes Mongul so deadly is his access to vast alien technologies and his intelligence with how to properly utilize them. Boomstick: He ripped off an alien's head with absolutely no problem and guess what? Superman mentioned that nobody can take Mongul one-on-one, and compared his gripping strength to Darkseid! FREAKING DARKSEID! You know. The guy who literally held open an interdimensional portal which would require like…UNIVERSAL strength. Wiz: Mongul can fire energy blasts from his eyes or hands and he has experience fighting beings like Superman, Wonder Woman, and a Batman who was amped TO Superman’s level. Plus its been implied that Mongul has stalemated even Doomsday. Boomstick: The same Doomsday that nearly killed a weak Darkseid avatar…..A weak Darkseid has taken hits from Superman! Wiz: Mongul has defeated Sinestro, one-shot Beka who is a New Goddess and even overwhelm the hulking Yellow Lantern known as Arkillo, and Lantern Rings are powerful enough to grant their users strength EASILY over class 100. Boomstick: And although he was amped, Mongul was powerful enough to easily overpower Black Adam with a Yellow Lantern Ring and even punch him so hard he put Adam down for 6 pages. Wiz: Mongul has also withstood antimatter and stated that it only “burned”. Boomstick: And Wonder Woman punched Mongul right in the jaw, and Mongul didn’t even MOVE. And the more impressive part is that while he just shrugged it off, Diana actually ended up hurting her own hand. Wiz: And yes, this might have been a one-time thing, but this is still extremely impressive. Diana has shown she can harm the likes of Superman, Doomsday, Ares, Cheetah, and even Darkseid. Truth be told, she’s actually been able to knock over a Darkseid statue with a flick of her finger! Boomstick: He’s kept up with bloodlusted Superman and Wonder Woman, who have both shown that they can tag speedsters. Hell, Mongul has even been able to knock both Green and Yellow Lanterns out of the sky. Wiz: Mongul is also one with “Warworld” or basically...he has it controlled by his thoughts. He can fire all of it’s arsenal at once which can easily cause planetary annihilation or basically take down any threat within its way because again...it’s an ALIEN planet with ALIEN technologies blasting at full firepower. Boomstick: However, Mongul has shown that he can be really COCKY at times and overestimate himself while underestimating his opponent. This has led to him being outsmarted by beings far less powerful than him or it has just led to him being physically beaten up by Superman. Wiz: True...but even with this, Mongul still resides a very powerful adversary. With his vast intelligence and sheer brutality, Mongul can go up against almost any opponent and come on top. Mongul: Happy birthday, Kryptonian. I give you oblivion. ''' Terrax Wiz: On the world Birj, In the great city of Lanlak was a dictator…...a tyrant. '''Boomstick: This tyrant was Tyros. Ruler of Lanlak, and his power was insane. I mean, he had GEOKINESIS which allowed him to manipulate the entire planet and its structures like it was a part of his own body. Wiz: This power was a mutation unique to Tyros’ race, enabling him to animate constructs of sedimentary, metamorphic and igneous minerals. Boomstick: No wonder his firm grip on his kingdom is stronger than my ex’s grip on my— Wiz: Tyros was all about power and conquest, leading a life of debauchery and violence which eventually led to his run in with the mighty Galactus! The devourer of worlds! Boomstick: The story starts with Galactus thinking about seeking a new sla—herald to guide him to fertile planets. However, Galactus realized that the common fault in his former heralds was their morality. For a new herald, Galactus searched for someone who would not flinch at the destruction of a planet full of life Wiz: In which Terrax was perfect, however Galactus only came to know about him when the Fantastic Four came to him for help. Basically, they were trying to stop Tyros but you know, he was a bit too dangerous to them and his own planet so they needed a cosmic boost. Boomstick: With Galactus’ added might, they were able to capture Tyros and they freed Lanlak from Tyros’ rule. Wiz: Brought before the mighty Galactus was Tyros. Eventually, Galactus realized his potential and transformed Tyros into Terrax. TERRAX THE TAMER! Boomstick: Wait what? “The Tamer”? Why not….’Terrax The Destroyer’ or ‘Terrax The Great’? Why give such a bad**s character a horrible name?!? Ugh, GALACTUS. Stronger than the Avengers, Thanos, and the all-mighty Odin. He’s basically nigh-omniscient and he couldn’t give TYROS A BETTER NAME?!? Ew...I feel bad for his kids. If he had kids. And I wonder what kind of woman could... Wiz: BOOMSTICK! SHUT UP! Tyros’ minor control over earth and stone was augmented to an incalculable degree. Now he could control all forms of geokinetic abilities. Even on a planetary scale, His body was changed to be accustomed to the vaccum of space and— Boomstick: He was giving this axe called…..STORMBREAKER! Wiz: Actually it’s just called ‘The Cosmic Axe” and this axe was no ordinary axe, this axe could generate forces of cosmic energy from Galactus himself. It could channel the immensely powerful universal force that was the lifeblood of Galactus himself. The Power Cosmic. Boomstick: As a herald of Galactus, Terrax GOT A LARGE arsenal of powers. ''' Wiz: From the normal superhuman strength and speed to the versatility of his geokinesis and cosmic power, Terrax isn't short of power. Even before the Power Cosmic, he was strong enough to overpower beings like the Thing. After getting the Power Cosmic, he was strong enough to easily take on beings like Firelord or Silver Surfer. '''Boomstick: His rocky “hide” is powerful enough to easily survive temperatures 50 degrees below zero...plus, it’s survived energy blasts from the Silver Surfer who can not only destroy entire planets, but also stars and even solar systems! Plus, he’s no-selled attacks from beings like the Thing and Tyrant. He’s even survived being sucked into a Black Hole!Terrax has even sliced a planet in half by himself...and guess what? He’s survived it too! Wiz: Assuming the planet is earth sized, We can use the F = M A. Terrax’s Axe would have to have medium mass and a lot of acceleration to break the planet in half……..let's just keep it short. It would take roughly 292 Octillion Joules of force to slice the planet in half. Not even mentioning the fact of how fast Terrax swung his Axe. If it was a simple swing then it would have required even more force! Boomstick: He has tagged speedsters such as Speedball and Impulse, has fought equally against The Silver Surfer and even flew across hundreds of galaxies in an unmentioned amount of time. Wiz: He only accomplished this by accessing hyperspace. Terrax, like all of Galactus' heralds, is able to enter warp-space and negotiate through it in order to cover great spatial distances. Traversing through the normal universe, he is able to attain 75% the speed of light, or roughly 139,500 miles per second. Plus, in terms of combat, he can literally knock Surfer off his board and even slice the board in half. He can even swing his axe at the speed of light! Boomstick: Due to him having the Power Cosmic and due to his use of it, he was deemed a Category 1 threat by the Nova Corps and to stated have an "universal" threat level. A UNIVERSAL threat. Wiz: Terrax’s cosmic axe has several powers of its own. Capable of emanating waves of destructive force sufficiently powerful to cause a tear in Galactus' own ship. It could also project highly impervious force shields. Since it operates independently of rock and earth, the axe augments the scope of Terrax's power. He can easily command entire planets, manipulate large meteor or asteroid showers, or even command 10 mile meteors over speeds of a thousand miles per hour. Boomstick: But with great power! Comes— Wiz: An easy weaknesses to exploit. Boomstick: You see, being a monarch and all. Terrax tends to underestimates his opponents. He underestimated The Phoenix Force and Galactus himself. I mean, those guys are like, so much more powerful than he is. Oh yeah, and Wiz...I just noticed why he isn't called Terrax The Destroyer! Because DRAX The Destroyer. Wiz: Terrax IS stronger than Drax, but moving on...although Tyro has many faults, he has lots of versatility and power on his side. And while he can be arrogant, it still doesn’t change the fact that he.. Boomstick: He is…..Terrax The Eviscerator! Terrax : Tomorrow... this planet shall run red with blood. ' Battle Death Battle: Mongul The Elder, one of the most feared conquerors was sitting on his throne on the fearsome WarWorld. Plotting his next attempt to add Earth to his list of conquered planets, he noticed a strange intruder approaching with his connection to War World. He saw a meteorite with a strange figure atop it. Some sort of alien riding...no driving the meteor. The meteor landed on WarWorld and the alien stepped off. But this was no mere alien, This was Terrax The Tamer! Herald of The Mighty Galactus! “Why do you step on the great WarWorld?!? Ruled by I! Mongul The Elder!” Mongul said, annoyed by this new intruder. “Prepare to be consumed by The Great and Powerful Galactus! He who shows no mercy is I! Terrax The Tamer! Herald of Galactus, the omnipotent!” Terrax shouted. “This is your last chance Tamer, Either step off my empire or face the dire consequences.” Mongul offered harshly. Not even blinking once. “You dare threaten me mortal?!? I shall obliterate you!” Terrax said as he began to run towards The Great Mongul. Terrax reached for Mongul as he went for a quick but deadly strike to the head of Mongul, however, the Elder casually evaded each nearing blow. Soon enough, Mongul grabbed Terrax’s arms and headbutted Terrax, causing Tyros to stagger backwards. “I admit, You are a powerful foe, but I am superior, Tyros said as he lifted his axe and blasted Mongul with great cosmic power. Mongul was pushed far backwards as his legs grind against the ground, hoping to slow down his fall. Mongul got up, coughing as he brushed off the debris. “I do not know what power you have brought to this fight, but I assure you, it isn't enough to stop me!” Mongul said as he shouted in anger. Mongul smashed the ground with his gigantic fists and caused shockwaves which trembled towards Terrax. Terrax quickly used his natural powers and redirected the shockwaves while adding a cosmic touch which caused Mongul to instinctively jump high into the air. He quickly landed near Terrax and attempted to land a punch but it was difficult for the yellow skinned tyrant as the ground was rumbling at incredible power, however, Mongul stomped the ground and uppercutted the stony chin of Tyros. Terrax staggered backwards as he recovered from the devastating blow. Terrax looked at his foe with a smug look. “I can simply blink you away you imbecile! My power is unlimited!” Terrax said as he quickly jumped at Mongul and smacked him with the butt of the axe. He quickly created a force-field as Mongul attempted to strike, but Terrax turned around and slashed at Mongul’s leg with his axe, easily slicing through it. Mongul quickly ignored the pain before jumping at his enemy and grabbing his face, only to slam it into the ground numerous times. Without wasting a second, he grabbed Terrax and swung him like a bat multiple times before letting him go, which sent Tyros flying through the sky and eventually out of the city, but Terrax didn’t mind. He quickly put forwards his axe as a meteor swarm started to enter the atmosphere of Warworld. The meteors were large and the moment they hit, it would cause complete annihilation, “I have minded these games long enough!” Mongul smiled as all the weapons got ready to fire. By simply raising his hands, lasers fired, incinerating the rocks, but Terrax came flying towards him, tanking all the energy blasts, absorbing some of it with his axe, but as he flew towards Mongul, Mongul turned the weapons onto Terrax who struggled to hold it back. “NO! I am TERRAX! Herald of The Omnipotent Galactus! I will NOT disgrace my master in this manner,” Terrax screamed as he struck the ground at once, causing the entire planet to shake. The earthquake eventually shut down the weapons as it was Terrax VS Mongul once more. Mongul grabbed Terrax’s arm and disarmed the former dictator. He threw the axe far away and quickly punched Terrax in the gut., He began to brutally beat down on Terrax. Every punch sunk hard as Terrax felt the force of the blows. Once he felt his vision start to blur, but he still stood as he threw some of his own punches, but Mongul easily blocked them, once even managing to snap Terrax’s arm. Quickly, Mongul punched Terrax in the chest, snapping his ribs, causing them to puncture his lungs. Tyros roared in pain, but Mongul kneed him in the abdomen, worsening the damage. Terrax called for his weapon and as the Cosmic Axe hurled towards the two tyrants, but Mongul quickly grabbed the axe and slashed Tyros across the chest which caused large amounts of blood to spill on the ground, causing his vulnerable lungs and heart to show, however, before he could go in for the kill, Terrax stopped the blow with his hand, causing Terrax to cut off the herald’s arm. With a single hit, he knocked Terrax on the ground, stomping his gigantic boot on Terrax’s neck. “Today I kill a wannabe conqueror, Today I, The Great Mongul! Adds a head to my wall!” Mongul said as he lifted the Axe. After a split second, he brought it down, splitting Terrax’s head in two. As a large pool of blood began to spill outwards, mixing in with the nearby ground. Mongul left the axe and began to walk away, limping from the damage. Smiling from the victory he had just earned. Later, Silver Surfer was seen patrolling space, looking for Terrax, only to see nothing. As he looked with his cosmic eyesight, he signed in sadness for he knew what took place, but this was not his fight. Within a moment, he blasted off as a silver blur. Before a second had passed, he was in a galaxy thousands of light years away. KO! '''Boomstick: FATALITY! Again...for like the 50th time. Well, at least the brutality made for Word Girl’s passive victory against She-Zow. ' Wiz: YOU CALLED THAT PASSIVE?!? '''Boomstick: Yes. Mongul was a really brutal b***h. While Terrax was more versatile and arguably faster, Mongul just had the physical strength and durability Terrax didn’t possess. Wiz: Boomstick’s right. Mongul was able to consistently hang on with beings like Superman and Wonder Woman, even being compared to Darkseid by Kal.He’s been implied to stalemate Doomsday, and to be fair, this is just way more than Terrax has shown. Yes...Terrax has sliced Silver Surfer’s board in half, but Norrin is a pacifist, and again, this is less of a strength feat and just of a feat for Terrax’s axe. And Mongul has also has feats like that such as being able to tag Superman. Boomstick: Speaking of his axe...that thing had the power to slice Mongul in half. Not going to lie, but again, Mongul could take multiple hits from it and keep on fighting. He’s taken on versatile opponents too like Black Adam WITH a Yellow Lantern ring, and yes, there was more context to that, but he was still able to survive. He’s absolutely trashed Sinestro, Arkillo and Hal Jordan. Mongul’s feats against Lanterns are just...so much over the top. I wonder if this guy is on the tier of Thanos or even….Darkseid Wiz: Don’t get ahead of yourself Boomstick. Lanterns are strong...but Sinestro or Hal Jordan are still under beings like Superman, Black Adam, or Wonder Woman who...Mongul has shown to struggle with during certain encounters. Especially during the more recent times such as the New 52. Boomstick: With that being said, don’t think of Terrax as a weakling. Would he beat Superman or Wonder Woman? I wouldn’t bet on it, but he’s still strong enough to crush moons or annihilate planets. His geokinesis and force-fields were tough for Mongul to counter, but in the end, Mongul was just stronger, more durable, smarter, and the better fighter. Wiz: I couldn’t have said it better myself. Boomstick: I guess Terrax died on a world from war? (I couldn't think of a better pun) Wiz: The winner is Mongul! The next time on Death Battle... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles